


Roselia's Mom

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, discovering you have an embarrassing kink, lisa is the group mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Ako explains that Lisa is basically the group mom. Something awakens in Lisa.





	Roselia's Mom

"I'm serious! Yer totally the group mom!" Ako declared, smirking and pointing her finger at Lisa. Ako, Lisa, and Rinko had gathered together for band practice to get ready for the next Girl's Band Party, so now they were just waiting on Sayo and Yukina. Ako was wearing a cutesy goth dress with lots of black lace and a pair of small wings on the back, while Rinko was dressed in a much less noticeable outfit of a white blouse and black skirt. As for Lisa, today she modeled gold-colored earrings with a pair of fake pearls, a black sweater dress, and some black nylon stockings. As ever, she definitely seemed the most fashionable of the three.

Lisa just laughed at Ako's statement. "I don't even know what that means!"

Ako sighed. "Rin-Rin, you explain it!"

Lisa looked over at Rinko and smile. Rinko was blushing and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt for a bit before she said, "Well... um... you always look after all of us and keep us from getting carried away... You're really kind and responsible. So I guess I can see why Ako-chan says you're like a mom."

Lisa was laughing again, but seemed to appreciate the compliments. "I don't think I make for much of a mom, but I'll do my best!"

At that moment, Ako got a mischievous grin. "Hey, mama~ It'd be fine if my stage costume had wings on it, right? You'll talk to Yukina-san about it, right?" The young girl was pleading in the most sweet, innocent voice she could manage, but unfortunately for her.

"Absolutely not." It was Yukina's voice, right behind Ako. The pair had come in right in the middle of things.

Sayo rolled her eyes. "If you have time to mess around, you have time to practice. Let's get started."

Although she couldn't help but pout, Ako hurried over to her drums.

Later that night, Lisa would lie in bed thinking about how grateful she was that Yukina showed up when she did. She wasn't sure why Ako calling her "mama" made her heart skip a beat, and she wasn't sure she was ready to find out. Now if only she could stop thinking about it.


End file.
